Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tent, awning and canopy frame structures of a readily assemblable and disassemblable nature are made up of cylindrical tubes with various types of connectors such as slip fit or slip on junction fittings, commonly termed corner, ridge or intermediate brackets and three-way crown, four-way crown, etc. The junction fittings and brackets are fabricated of aluminum, steel tubing, wood, etc. to assemble the uprights, beams and rafters with the rafters interconnected by crown fittings at the ridge or peak. The tubes and fittings are joined together in a telescoping manner with the tubes telescoped over the associated arms of the junction fittings. The tubes and junction fittings are interlocked by so-called locking pins. The tent, awning or canopy top is then mounted on the frame and secured to the frame. The frame structure is tied down to stakes driven into the ground.